


whispers in the forest

by Nebbles



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, a simple talk between friends, he's too young for all of this, link is a young child please let him rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: She kept her eyes on him with a gentle smile. “Are you going to miss the forest?”“I’m going to miss you.” Link replied with barely any hesitation.“You’ll come back, won’t you? When you’re done saving the world?” Saria’s smile remained gentle as ever.“Of course.” Link finally looked at her. “You’re my best friend.”-------Before he takes uncertain steps into a world outside the forest, unbeknownst to him, Link and Saria share a conversation in it depths.
Relationships: Link & Saria (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	whispers in the forest

At a young age (and he still was as such, but it’s so hard to believe), Link had found comfort in this meadow tucked away in Kokiri’s depths. It was known to him and Saria only, and often had he stained his clothes with grass with bygone days of idle chatter. It felt like home to him, despite his own being nearby. In this haven, the cold stares of the others could not reach him, not could their whispers.   
  


_ “Did you hear it’s Link’s fault the Deku Tree died?”  
  
_

_ “Yeah! Now the forest is going to be overrun with monsters!”  
  
_

_ “I knew we couldn’t trust him! Why does Saria like him so much, anyway?”  
  
_

They aren’t new words to him, but it was different now. The sword felt heavy at his side, the shield glued to his back. While they carried the gentle scents of the forest, of wood and dewy pine, Link couldn’t find any comforts in them. Perhaps it was because the forest was never his home, and he was an impostor. It explained why he had been a boy without a fairy for many years of his life.   
  


What was Hyrule like? Was it as scary as the labyrinthine insides of the Deku Tree, dotted with monsters and the smell of rotting wood, no light to be found? Was it like the nice mornings he spent with Saria, warm and full of sunlight? If he truly meant to belong there, why was he raised in the forest full of people who didn’t like him?  
  


Would the people in Hyrule not like him either? Was he safer here?   
  


It was often childish to focus on the question of whether you were liked or not, to worry about it over and over. Harder to ask, and even harder to answer, Link couldn’t help to let this turmoil run through his mind. Perhaps it was due to his age, having the fate of the world thrust upon his shoulders at the tender age of ten.  
  


Weren’t people supposed to like heroes? How could he be a hero, if people thought he was a bad person who didn’t belong anywhere?   
  


Link drew the Kokiri Sword from its scabbard, and inspected the blade in the sunlight that dappled through tall, woven branches of still-alive trees. He’d ran it through the river, brushing off cobwebs and dirt (among the remains of Gohma, but he didn’t want to think about the lives he’s taken) to return its luster. Heavy in his arms, the sword was a cruel reminder his time in the forest was almost over.   
  


He didn’t want it. Link didn’t want to hurt people. He didn’t want to kill. It was scary, and it made other people sad. Even if he didn’t kill the Deku Tree, he watched him tree as the vibrant bark mottled with rot, and that was his fault.  
  


And it made him  _ sad.  
  
_

It made everyone else sad, too.  
  


He placed the sword in the grass, and inspected his shield next.   
  


Shields were meant to protect people. It was to guard them from sudden blows or certain death, and it saved him from many terrible injuries. Link knew it wouldn’t protect his heart, not in  _ that  _ sense, but he wished it did.   
  


He put that to the side too, and laid back on the grass as he closed his eyes, and tried to find comfort in the sunbeams.  
  


He didn’t want to leave. Navi told him he was supposed to be courageous, to represent some symbol of bravery that’d help save Hyrule. Was he doing a bad job at being a hero already, if fear was chewing at his insides like a hungry Wolfos?  
  


This wasn’t going to be the last time he fought. He’d have to hurt more people when he left the forest, and perhaps that was delaying his journey. But if he never left, a lot of people might get hurt too, and it’d all be his fault.  
  


His fault, his fault, his fault.  
  


Link turned to his side and clenched his eyes shut tighter, as if it’d make all the bad thoughts leave with the breeze that rippled through the meadow.  
  


“Link?”  
  


The voice gave him a start as he scrambled to sit up, eyes wide open. His stare met the worried one of Saria’s, whose eyes carried nothing but concern.   
  


“Everyone was saying such awful things about you, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” She folded her legs as she sat next to him, lips pulled together in a frown. “It’s not like you to hide.”  
  


He’s made Saria sad now, too. But this was a different kind, where it was out of concern for him. Saria wasn’t hurt because of what he did, but was hurt because she didn’t like seeing him act in such a way.  
  


“The Deku Tree’s gone because of me, isn’t he?” Link stretched his legs out on the grass, arms placed behind him as he leaned back. “I think everyone’s right to be upset.”  
  


“I don’t think it’s your fault.” Saria looked up at the threads of sunlight that continued to shine upon the ground. “And I don’t think the Deku Tree blames you either, Link.”   
  


“But he protected the forest. And if I leave, who’s going to protect everyone?” It’s a completely selfish thought, a touch petty, but who’d raise a sword to the monsters and bad people? Mido? “I was told I had to go, but…”  
  


“You can’t run away,” Saria offered alongside a gentle smile, “you’re still a good person, and you want to help people.”  
  


“Something like that.” She was very wise for her age, Link’s always thought. She always knows what to say. “A good hero doesn’t leave people behind. ...I think?”  
  


Saria giggled a little, and drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin upon them. “You’ll be a great hero, Link. I can’t explain why, but something just tells me you really will be.”  
  


He kept his gaze on the swaying leaves, but gave a small nod in acknowledgement. “Thanks, Saria.”

  
She kept her eyes on him with a gentle smile. “Are you going to miss the forest?”  
  


“I’m going to miss you.” Link replied with barely any hesitation.   
  


“You’ll come back, won’t you? When you’re done saving the world?” Saria’s smile remained gentle as ever.

  
“Of course.” Link finally looked at her. “You’re my best friend.”  
  


Only friend, Link almost said, but he wasn’t wishing to break her heart. Given how he wasn’t sure how to regard Navi yet, no one else really held the title. There had been little exchanged between the uncertain pair since he left the Deku Tree. She hovered by in silence, and let Link mourn and attempt to deal with the destiny he’d been given.  
  


“Can you promise me?” Saria extended a pinky. “I’ll keep everyone safe for you while you’re gone.”  
  


“I can.” Link’s pinky hooked around hers, and he’s able to give something of a smile.   
  


“I’ve always felt something connected to this spot.” Saria’s other hand skirted through the meadow’s soft grasses. “Maybe I was destined to protect the entire forest! We can both be heroes, Link!”  
  
  
He was able to give a laugh, even if it’s a little one. “I like that.”   
  


“So try and smile a little more, okay? And let me know when you’re going to leave, too.” Saria moved to take his hand. “I’ll have a gift for you.”

  
Link wasn’t sure when he'd go, exactly -- probably within a day or two, once he was able to collect himself. He needed to repeat Saria’s words to himself until they offered something of comfort. Even if he only had one friend, Link’s more than glad it’s her. There’s no one else he’d ever trust the forest with, even if it didn’t want him to protect it. 

  
He laid back on the soft grasses that were soon to be unfamiliar, eyes closed as sunbeams danced across his face. Maybe he was paranoid, the way he tried to ignore the whispers that told him the forest will decay and rot when he’s gone. That it’d swallow up Saria in brittle branches and dead leaves, and they’d never enjoy a moment like this ever again.  
  


He took in a deep breath, and pushed away the bad thoughts. “Saria, can I ask you for a favor?” 

  
It was a little selfish, but he’s sure she’ll listen.

  
“Of course.” Almost, he could hear the smile in her voice. “What is it?”

  
“Can you play your ocarina for me?”

  
Her laugh was gentle; it swayed with the breeze that rippled through the grass once more. “Good thing I always have it on hand! I’ll be happy to.”

  
Familiar notes filled the air, and Link hoped it wasn’t the last time he’d get to hear Saria’s song.


End file.
